life of Cree: Training
by echoxknox
Summary: Every operative started some where from the greatest to the worst they all started at the KND ARCTIC base so that's where Cree Lincoln began just like everyone else so did her best friend. ONESHOT continues with Graduation.


**..**

**I haven't written in a while but I was wandering through the categories and found KND and couldn't help but remember my love for that show so I decided to write a one shot. yes it is very short compared to my other stories but it's just a little on the spot idea I came up with other than that this may be the first in a series of one shots don't know I'll see what my fingers come up with.**

**...**

**... OPERATION: TRAINING**

**...**

**...**

It was freezing here in the arctic and Cree hated wearing this stupid snow jacket it was bulky and made her look like an igloo. Huffing her folded her arms it had taken a while but she had finally gotten in to the Kids Next Door, she was going to be an operative and be the best one out there. As a Lincoln it was in her nature to be awesome and to fight all adult authority with the exception of her parents. The thing was there were so many other kids in the world that could use her help so what better way to help then join KND?

Cree looked at the other recruits they were like a bunch of baby penguins in their snow jackets and knitted hats. She didn't know anybody but she hoped to make some friends so that if they were on the same team or in the same sector she knew who would have her back. It would be hard to determine who was good and who was bad with them all on a group but their instructor had told them to wait till he returned.

Giving the group another once over she noticed a girl near the back she didn't have an annoyingly puffy jacket like the rest instead she had a couple of sweaters and a green beanie. She was the same height as Cree, she had shoulder length midnight black hair and pale skin. Cree frowned she seemed familiar but Cree couldn't place her.

"Alright cadets line up!"

Snapping to attention they all scrambled to get into a line.

"You are all here to become the next defense against the adults of this world" said 908 as he paced in front of the cadets looking them over.

"and as such you will be expected to handle even the worst of situations but that's why you're here so you can learn from the best and be the best so your training begins now!"

Pointing to the doors behind them they all tensioned expecting the worst the doors flew open and out stepped- a glitching robot?

"when faced with an adult you must learn to stand firm because they won't back down and you have to learn that just because they are taller then you they aren't stronger though they kind of are but I mean in spirit and skill" 908 shook his head.

"now prepare yourselves"

They all waited as the robot neared the group stopping in front of one little boy who nervously hid in his puffy snow jacket.

"go do your homework" ordered the robot.

"um n-no?"

The robot's arm flew up nearly knocking the kid over. It held up its pointer finger ready to try again.

"fo do yoooouuuurr home werrik"

This robot was definitely defective.

"No"

"o-oK" the robot frowned and its eyes turned red.

They braced themselves for an attack as the robot stomped its way to them. Cree was skeptical but took her fighting stance all the same. The robot raised its gloved hand before it's back exploded and sparks flew everywhere catching some of the consoles on fire. The faulty wiring in the robot must have finally given out or so they thought for none of them noticed their commanding operative slinking back into the shadows to watch. The cadets yelled and scattered trying to get away from the now burning robot and computer was ridiculous. Looking around Cree felt like an idiot here they were in the snow arctic base and they couldn't put out a fire?

Shaking her head if she got a running start the ceiling was pretty high but if she got up enough speed she might make it.

"Hey over here"

She saw that girl from before only she had her hands out offering a boost. Smirking Cree nodded and charged full speed at the girl. If this didn't go just right then this chick would get a knee to the face and Cree would look like a complete idiot she could only hope for the best. Jumping at the last minute she landed on the girls waiting hands she barely had a chance to steady herself before she was launched into the air. Flipping through the air she kicked the ceiling as hard as she could.

Cracks splintered through the thick layers of ice causing some of the shards to fall onto the fire till that part of the ceiling fell on top of it putting it out. Cree smiled before remembering how far it was she was falling. Panicking she started swinging her arms trying to right herself so she could land on her feet when something tackled her from the side. They rolled out of the fall the only thing that stopped them was one of the computer consoles. It took a minute for her to shake away the dizziness but when Cree finally cleared her head she looked up and found that same girl on top of her acting as a shield for the rest of the falling snow.

The girl opened her eyes and they stared at each other for a minute maybe longer they didn't know, they were just so close and Cree hadn't seen eyes so green before. Blinking she snapped out of it they needed to get up and check on the others.

"Um could you-"

"oh yeah sorry" standing the taller girl offered her hand which Cree happily took. Surveying the damage she sighed it would take a while to clean up all the water and ice but the fire was out and no one was burned. From the back of the room their commanding operative shook his head these cadets were terrible, a weeks' worth of training would never do.

"What was that!" their commanding operative did not look happy.

"This is the worst batch of cadets I've had in a long time and I've had hundreds of kids come through arctic base but that was just sad only two of you did anything but cry and hide!"

The whole group flinched Cree and her fellow cadet felt

"You could have been helping evacuate the room like her or putting out the fire like the other one!"

Cree frowned she hadn't even thought of the other kids in the area she had been so focused on putting out the fire. Looking to her fellow cadet she noticed that they both had the same nervous look. They might have put out the fire but still they didn't feel like what they did was all that awesome.

"Now I want you all to help clean up this room so we can get the guys back in here and fix the ceiling" with that he threw some towels and mops at their feet. The entire group groaned before going and grabbing one of the two cleaning tools mumbling and muttering to themselves as they cleaned.

Cree grabbed a towel while her fellow cadet grabbed a mop they started off in separate areas but soon found themselves face to face once more. They simply couldn't ignore each other they were side by side and Cree felt like she had to say something.

"That was good thinking"

"What?" the girl frowned.

"Evacuating the kids, that was good thinking" Cree explained

"Thanks but I was just helping you"

"You evacuated the room while I was too busy trying to put out the fire"

She tried to object but decided against it with how stubborn Cree was she didn't think it would end without Cree winning any way. Deciding to make an olive branch she held out her hand ready for the introductions to happen again after all these years.

"I'm Nico"

"I'm Cree"

"Actually we've met before" Nico nervously scratched the back of her head hoping Cree would remember her.

Frowning Cree thought for a moment where had she seen Nico? She looked familiar but something was different she couldn't quite see her with short hair or having it down but then- wait it was a pony tail! That's why she couldn't remember her Nico always wore her hair in a ponytail instead of pig tails like the other kids! They had the same class together and everything!

"Wait I know you! you were in my first grade class!"

"it's good to see you Cree"

"When did you get in?"

"a couple of weeks ago my brother recommended me to his superiors before he was decommissioned" Nico frowned her brother wasn't the same now that he was decommissioned he was a jerk and picked on her a lot but she didn't let that get to her she was still gonna be an operative.

"Oh that sucks"

"I know but hey now I can be an agent but I don't know about this training it seems too easy"

"I know right"

"Well maybe it'll get tougher as we go" Nico was hopeful but that didn't mean she would get her wish for a real challenge.

"I don't think so" said Cree as she rung out her rag over a bucket

"Mmmhhh you never know Cree my brother said it was best not to underestimate any test or obstacles in our training because most of them will come in handy eventually"

"I guess"

"And who knows we may be put on a team together one day"

Cree smiled she liked that idea, Nico was smart when on a mission and a pretty cool kid all together.

"Yeah that would be pretty cool"

"so all we gotta do is make sure we pass all the tests

to make sure we become operatives" said Nico she had a pretty good idea of what it was like because of her brother but now she would be the one fighting for kids and going missions and stuff.

"Alright how about you come over to my house tomorrow so we can hang out more I want to catch up and see what else your brother taught you" Cree was excited she didn't let many Kids come over but Nico had been a good friend of hers when they were little and she wanted to be best friends again.

"Sounds like a plan Cree"

With that they fist bumped and went about their work smiling the whole time.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**so that's the beginning of a glorious friendship want to see what happens next? leave a review if you want more or go to my profile to check out my other stories. **


End file.
